The Outlawz
Guild Policies · Guild Chat The Outlawz demands that its members be respectful to all fellow guild members, and thus enforces a G-Rated guild chat also known as the ‘Disney Rule’. Swearing as well as cursing is strictly prohibited in the guild chat, along with any racist comments. The general rule of thumb is if you would not hear it on a Disney movie or television show, then it is not suitable for the guild chat. · Alternate Characters The Outlawz wishes and motivates its guild members to improve on one primary character. The Outlawz will only grow as its members grow. However Members that have reached level 100 plus will be admitted to have one alt in the guild as long as that alt meets all guild requirements, and is on a separate account then your main character. · Three Strike Rule It is the wish of The Outlawz that none of its members feel so unhappy with the guild that they wish to leave. It is understood however that curiosity can sometimes get the better of us, and the desire to explore different guilds arises. The Outlawz has a three strike rule for this, meaning if you join the guild and leave three times you will not be invited back to the guild. You will also have to earn your way back through the ranks of the guild. Hierarchy · Leader The guild leader of course will have all guild rights available to them. The minimum percent of experience the guild leader can be donating to the guild at any time is five percent. · Second in Command Only one person will fill this position, and the guild leader will appoint the position with mutual consent from the guild. The person chosen for this position must exhibit leader-like qualities, be helpful to other guild members, and posses a great knowledge and skill for the game of Dofus. The Second in Command person will act as the guild leader in there absence in enforcing guild policies. All rights will be given to this position and a minimum of five percent experience must be given to the guild at all time. · Protector The position of protector will be appointed by the guild leader with mutual consent from the guild. A total of five persons may hold the position of Protector at any one given time. Members who exhibit leader-like qualities, who are helpful to other guild members and posses a great deal of knowledge and skill of the game of Dofus, will be eligible for this position. Protectors are expected to help enforce guild policies and should report any inappropriate use of the guild chat, or any other violations of the guild polices to either the Second in Command or the guild Leader. Protectors will be given the guild rights to invite new members, manage the experience a player gives to the guild, and will have all rights pertaining to collectors. The minimum percent of experience a protector can give to the guild at any one time is three percent. · Reservist The position of Reservist can be earned once a player has donated 10000 experience points to the guild. Reservists have all rights that go along with collectors and can manage their own guild experience percentage. The percentage of experience given to the guild by a reservist will not be set lower then two percent. · Murderer The rank of Murderer will be obtained once a guild member has made a donation of no less then 5000 experience points to the guild. Murderers will be given the right to manage their own percentage of experience given to the guild, and the minimum amount of experience that must be donated to the guild at this rank is two percent. · Apprentice The apprentice level of the guild can be reached by making a donation of 1000 experience points to the guild. No rights are given to guild members at this point. The percent of experience an apprentice must give to the guild is no less then two percent. · On Trial Those guild members that are on trial are given no rights and must give at least five percent of their experience to the guild. Requirements · Minimum Level Currently the minimum level requirement to join The Outlawz is 20 plus. This number is ever changing, as is the guild. As the guild increases in members, levels and as its members level the minimum level requirement will increase. · Pay to Play Every member of The Outlawz must be a subscriber to the game for obvious reasons. · Alignment The Outlawz has no alignment requirements. · Actively Playing Every member is required to be actively playing Dofus. All guild members’ activeness will be constantly monitored. Monitoring a player’s activity will be done by recording every members experience donated to the guild ever two weeks. If it is found that the experience you have donated to the guild remains the same on any of these checks you will be dismissed from the guild. If you know you are going to be inactive for more then two weeks at a time, inform the guild along with your reason in the Inactive forum on this site. Contacting the Guild · Guild Leader Shieldseth · Second in Command Posea · Protectors To Be Named To Be Named To Be Named To Be Named To Be Named